peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 September 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-09-08 ; Comments (Kev) *The yodelling one is excellent, JP is a bit of a bugger on this one. Plays Icelandic version of Birthday by the Sugarbabies (or someone). Whatever happen to them chancers......... (Other) *Peel promises a Tyrolean night in the Peelman Bierkeller and doesn't disappoint. *The Travis Wammack track later turned up as a single in John Peel's Record Box. *Says many people wrote after the first broadcast of the Butthole Surfers session and said that the song titles were wrong. Points out that these were the ones given by the band - so they will be used again. The song titles as given by Peel are those used in the tracklisting below, but please note the following: (User: Vibracobra23) (message) *I can confirm that the titles supplied by the band to Peel were all incorrect. Peel's statement that the band liked to change song titles, especially to confuse DJs, is correct. The tracks (in order of broadcast) are: :1. Concubine/100 Million People Dead (given as 'Graveyard', which is a different Butthole's track). This is definitely two separate tracks. :2. Suicide (given as 'Cherub'. Cherub is also a genuine but different track.) :3. Gary Floyd (given as 'Shotgun'. The song does mention guns and shooting and 'Shotgun' is not, to the best of my knowledge and unlike the other titles supplied to Peel, a different track, so would seem to be a genuine variant.) :4. To Parter (given as 'Florida'. Peel states that the song mentions Florida but this is not the case. 'Moving To Florida' is the name of a different track.) *Vibracobra also suggests the live recording may have been taken from the 1985 UK tour, rather than in Texas as suggested by the BBC site, possibly the Stowhill Labour Club gig in Newport or at the Ambulance Station on Old Kent Road on 9/10/85. Session *Butthole Surfers #1 Repeat. Recorded live. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(yodeling) * A Witness: Hard Days’ Love (12” single –Red Snake b-side) Ron Johnson :(more yodeling) *10,000 Maniacs: Gun Shy (LP – In My Tribe) Elektra :(yet more yodeling) *B-Fats: The B-Fats (12” single) Rooftop *Butthole Surfers: Graveyard (session) *Zamboni Drivers: Skatin’ Ghost (LP – It Came From Canada, Vol. 2) Og *I, Ludicrous: Three English Football Grounds (LP – It’s Like Everything Else) Kaleidoscope Sound :(more yodeling) *Dag Nasty: Dag Nasty (LP – Wig Out At Denkos) Dischord *Sugarcubes: Birthday (Icelandic version) (single) One Little Indian *Trouble Funk: Hey Tee Bone (LP – Trouble Other Here, Trouble Over There) Fourth & Broadway *Butthole Surfers: Cherub (session) *Ron E Sparks & The 2SM Good Guys: Rock N Roll DJ (LP – Antipodean Atrocities) ABC *EPEE MD: It’s My Thing (12” single) Fresh *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Wrote A Song For Everyone (LP – Green River) reissue *Expando Brain: Metal (LP – Mother Of God, It’s Expando Brain!) Vacant Lot :(more yodeling) :(tape flip) *Lee Scratch Perry with Dub Syndicate: Jungle (Disco Plate) (10” single) EMI *Jesus & Mary Chain: Fall (LP – Darklands) Blanco Y Negro :(JP: And you’re probably thinking to yourself, “A lesser disc jockey would almost certainly follow that rather cheaply with a track by The Fall, but not old Peely, he wouldn’t do that to us.” You over-estimate me, I’m afraid.) *Fall: Marquis Cha-Cha (LP – Room To Live) Kamera *Otis Clay: Too Many Hands (LP – Trying To Live My Life Without You) Hi *Butthole Surfers: Shotgun (session) *Kay Gee The All featuring DJ Drew: My Record Is Hot (12") B-Boy *Jimmy Reed: Talking (on just-received LP) *Big Black: L Dopa (LP – Songs About Fucking) Blast First *Travis Wammack: Fire Fly (LP – Memphis, Rock Capital Of The World, Vol. 6) *Şivan Perwer: Dayê Ez Xelim (LP - WOMAD Talking Book: Volume Four - An Introduction To Asia 1) WOMAD *Shrubs: Mysterious Places (LP – Take Me Aside For A Midnight Harangue) Ron Johnson *Butthole Surfers: Florida (session) :(more yodeling) *Jimmy Spicer: Money (Dollar Bill Y’All) (12” single) Wax *Gang Of Four: Guns Before Butter (LP – Entertainment) EMI *Electro Hippies: Vivisection Song (LP – Mindless Slaughter) Recordiau Anhrefn *Six And Seven-Eighths String Band Of New Orleans: High Society File ;Name *1987-09-08 (Buttholde Surfers).mp3 ;Length *2.02.33 ;Other *Many thanks to Julian and Kev! ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?z7qurie57klazf5 Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online